


Vocabulary

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [77]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, No touch orgasm, Pain, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gets an idea about how to help Dave study for the SAT writing section by using a reward scheme that Dave enjoys greatly. Then Dave returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary

“So y’all know how terrible Cosmo can be, right?” Bro drawls out from his sprawl on the futon.

“Why the fuck are you reading that?”

“Bored.” Bro flips to the next page. “But anyways, terrible things in here. Not sure how any girls get laid after reading this. But if you manage to squint hard enough, there is actually somethin’ salvageable.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“No seriously. I need to get myself some flash cards. I got myself an idea. Hey, Hal I got ya a project too.”

* * *

“Anachronistic.”

“Placed in the wrong time. Time traveler’s mistake. Like the clock tower in _Julius Caesar_.”

“Good.” Bro’s hand comes down on Dave’s already red ass with a sharp smack, making the younger Strider curl over Bro’s lap a little more as the stinging swells and subsides just in time for another word. “Brusque.”

“Marked by rude or peremptory shortness. Like you in public places.”

“Correct.” The spank is a little harder in punishment for the snark behind the example. But at the same time, it was true. Dave pushes up against the hand holding him down. Bro’s glad at Hal’s idea to forgo the flashcards in favor of presenting the list of vocabulary words onto the lenses of his glasses. Keeps both hands free. “Capitulate.”

“Surrender,” Dave’s answer is a little breathy as Bro rubs the sore flesh.

“There’s more to it than just that, Dave.”

“Uh... uh... shit. Um, oh! Surrender with conditions. Like how our asses are yours when you beat us in a strife.”

“Very good.” Bro rewards Dave with several smacks before moving on. “Conundrum.”

“A difficult problem. Like having to remember vocabulary words while painfully turned on.”

“C’mon, it ain’t that bad.”

“Then that ain’t my rock hard cock digging into your thi-” He’s interrupted by the rewarded swat for getting the word’s definition correct. These words actually seem kinda simple to Bro even for being from the list of top hundred SAT words, but with Dave barely controlling himself bent over Bro’s lap as he is, Bro decides that he won’t make Hal go search for a harder list. It would be cruel to the both of them if he found a list too hard for Dave and he didn’t get any more spanks. For anyone else the spanks would be the punishment. But for Bro’s little pain slut of a brother, they are most definitely the reward.

“Divergent.”

“Fuck, that’s a math term and Dirk’s the mathy one.”

“Divergent.”

“Ah fuck you Bro. Um... can I phone a friend or something?”

“Divergent.”

“Something about moving apart in different directions. Like your legs when D gets sappy romantic with you.”

Dave gets several smacks without praise for that one. Bro tries to figure out how they know about that. Then he can almost visualize the AI perched on his face whistling his innocence.

“Florid.”

“Oh shit I really don’t know this one. Floral? Covered with flowers?”

“Nope. Elaborately or excessively ornamented. Like the bruises on your body after a hickey session with Dirk.”

“Hngh.”

“Hackneyed.”

“Your accent. AH!” The smack was to the back of Dave’s head instead of his ass and mostly compulsive. “Hey!”

“Stop being a li’l shit and gimme the damn definition without all the sass.”

“Thought you liked the sass though, Daddy,” Dave bites his lip and looks over his shoulder in an attempt to be cute. Bro’s deadpan stare back though makes him hunch his shoulders a bit. “Repeated too often; overfamiliar through overuse.”

“Good boy.” Bro gives him a smack, not as hard as Dave wants but he has to dig himself out of the hole first. The next word flashes up onto his glasses and Bro rolls his eyes. “Really, Hal? Now I know you’re not randomly selecting.”

It’s on the list, I swear.

“Fine. Dave, what’s hedonist?”

“Honestly if you’d look in the dictionary you’d find the Strider family portrait because we are all motivated by desires for sensual pleasures like you fucking my ass until I scream instead of this fucked up game of teacher-student.”

Bro gives him several swats to make up for the lack of fucking. The quick sting of leather against flesh makes Dave buck downwards almost as if he was getting fucked. Bro gauges his reactions carefully, stopping just when Dave looks like he is going to come.

“Impute.”

Dave’s initial answer is a whine as he is just so close to the edge that he could care less about the vocabulary and he just wants another swat and “Goddamn it, Bro!”

“That’s not the definition, Davey.”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you!”

“Nope, those don’t match either.”

Dave hates the calm smooth tone that Bro manages to keep despite having a naked writhing boy bent over his lap. Dave feels younger than his eighteen years when in this position but at the same time he just wants more, he wants Bro to fuck him so damn badly, he just wants to come so badly.

“I don’t know. I don’t know that one.”

“Impute. To attribute or credit to. Mundane.”

Dave sighs in relief at the easy word. “Ordinary. Boring. Routine. Normal.”

“Good.” Bro’s hand comes down as easily as the word was. There is no pain behind the hit at all, but the touch still inflames the sensitive nerves radiating heat along the surface of Dave’s ass. Dave whimpers both at the delicious feeling and at the lack of more. “Ostentatious.”

“Noticeable, impressive. Your ostentatious ass tends to attract drooling crowds.”

Bro smirks as he delivers the reward, still mindful of the edge and keeping Dave just on this side of it. Much to Dave’s complaints.

“Bro, you don’t even look like any kind of teacher. You don’t even pull off the librarian style glasses that we all know you probably need but won’t ever admit to. Plus I thought your kink was the daddy thing, not this teacher student bullshit. God, commit to the kink, Bro. Where is your sense of pride. You should totally be using a ruler and not being such a goddamned teasing asshole!”

Bro just leans back and lets him rant. Giving Dave a chance to calm down. He perks up a bit at the ruler bit but that would require getting up and Bro’s just oh so comfortable with Dave over his lap. Though his pants could be a little looser. They are playing confining hell on his dick but Bro assumes that it will be worth it in the end. Dave finally slumps back down, his breathing a little more evened out than before.

“Perfidious.”

“Hal is a perfidious little bastard. Tending to betray.”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Pretentious.”

“Dirk’s a pretentious ass most of the time. Looking important usually when not.”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Querulous.”

“Bitching and whining all the time. D is querulous about Hollywood.”

_Smack! Smack!_

“Spurious.”

“Plausible but false. Like the idea that you are going to fuck me any time soon!”

Dave gets a bemused laugh along with his reward of two more smacks that are once again building him up again.

“Fuck, Bro, please! Please just-”

“Tenacious.”

“Goddamn it! Bro!” Dave basically sobs, rutting as much as he can given the room underneath Bro’s grip.

“Tenacious.”

“You and this bloody game! Stubbornly unyielding because you are a bitch!”

Bro enjoys Dave’s pleasurably pained reactions as his hand comes down twice more. He’s pretty sure that if he could see tears on Dave’s cheeks as he tries to be good, as he’s trying to get by the spanking game Bro’s set up so he can get to the fucking. But Dave just looks so good like this that maybe...

“Vindicate.”

“Bro! Bro! Fucking hell, Bro!” Dave thrashes a bit as Bro doesn’t answer, doesn’t even repeat the phrase again. Dave gets another swat for his troubles and Bro can feel the full body quiver go through him and he’s just ever so close. “Show to be right! Justified! Proven to-”

Bro’s hand comes down again with a resounding sharp sound that echoes in the apartment followed closely by a deep moan. The moan stutters as Bro lays several more spanks down, making sure to hit each cheek evenly and with the wide part of his leather glove. Dave won’t be able to sit down for a week but to the both of them it’s worth it for the sudden wet spots on Bro’s thighs. Bro gives him one more for good measure before rubbing his hand gently up and down his back and murmuring how good he was. Such a good boy. Such a pretty boy. So good. Dave’s sounds are a combination of moans, whimpers, and sniffles as he curls up on himself and into Bro’s heat and comforting touches.

Despite Bro’s need pressing harshly against the zipper of his jeans, he makes sure to keep calming Dave down, brushing lightly against his skin after slipping off his gloves. He loves the shudders that pass through Dave and the way he’s tucked up under his chin. Bro just keeps murmuring nice things, ignoring Hal’s commentary about how the lesson went. Bro thinks he can give Dave a pass on the few words he missed. At least this time.

Bro’s happy that Dave’s nuzzling has turned to small kisses because the mess on his jeans is starting to get cold and uncomfortable. Bro’s erection isn’t flagging at all especially under Dave’s wriggling hips.

“Bro...”

“Yeah, Davey.”

“Can I... Can I suck you off?”

“Yes, please.”

Dave shimmies off of Bro’s lap and onto the floor between his knees. The jeans stretch uncomfortably across his lap but only for a moment before Dave is providing relief by pulling the zipper down. As he is going commando like usual, his cock springs free immediately and bounces against Dave’s lower lip. The soft exhale of breath feels wonderful against the swollen head but as Dave doesn’t move, it starts feeling like torture. He’s just sitting there with his mouth slightly parted, rosy cheeks and redder eyes. Blond bangs are lightly stuck to his forehead with the rest mussed up from Bro’s petting.

“Dave-” At the sound of his name, Dave leans his head forward and takes Bro’s cock into his mouth. It’s hot and velvety and wet. Bro wants to thrust up into it but Dave’s gentle hands at his hips hold him back. Dave doesn’t touch Bro’s cock except with his mouth, using his lips to caress the soft skin over the underlying hardness. His tongue wets the surface making it easier to slide up and down with each pass. On each bob Dave takes a little bit more until the tip slips down his throat and his lips are pressed firmly against the base. Bro lets out a happy moan at the way Dave’s throat tightens up around him as he swallows.

Dave keeps the pace slow, but makes his work sloppy. Bro’s lap is soon a mess as Dave drools over his cock, working back up and down with sucks and swallows that do nothing to clean the saliva making Bro’s cock glisten. Dave’s lips get redder and more swollen as he goes. The wet slurping sounds fill the otherwise quiet apartment. Bro tips his head back against the heat that envelops him.

He feels the subtle shift as Dave focuses on those several sensitive spots that Bro has instead of the broad loose loving that Dave had been applying in his post orgasmic haze. Bro’s fists tighten up as Dave’s tongue focuses on rubbing just under the ridge of his crown. He still doesn’t reach out and grab Dave’s head or thrust his hips up into the inviting throat. He wants to see where Dave will take it, musing on the fact that Dave’s possibly recovered enough to want more. Damn teenagers.

“Goddamn, Dave. You’re a first class cocksucker, ain’t ya? Dirk taught ya nicely even before I got my hands on ya. Or maybe you’re just a natural. Well whichever it is, ya certainly have a talent for sucking my dick. Damn ya make me feel good.”

Dave slips off the end but doesn’t go far, just enough to give his jaws a break. He takes to mouthing the side of Bro’s cock, letting it slide and smear against his cheek as he goes down one side and then the other. He kitty lick his way back up to the head, wrapping his lips tightly around the flare and sucking hard as his tongue flicks over the spongy surface. He laps at the salty bitter precum that wells up a moment longer before sliding the cock deep into his mouth and then on into his throat. Dave makes sure to keep relaxed to keep from choking on Bro’s tool. He breathes carefully through his nose on the spare moments that he pulls off just enough before pushing himself forward again.

It’s a slow build up, instead of a blazing race to the finish, but one that is soon coming to a head. Bro’s breaths are laced with moans and his hips twitch as his control ebbs away. Dave just keeps working him at the same tempo as if he isn’t fully aware that Bro is close. He keeps his lips tight and alternates between sucking and licking right up to the point that Bro gasps. Then he specifically does that thing with his tongue to push Bro right over the edge.

Bro curls over Dave with a deep groan as he fills Dave’s mouth up. Dave swallows quickly and keeps coaxing with his tongue and lips until Bro shifts away in protest. When he finally pulls off his face is a mess of saliva and a bit of cum that managed to sneak down his chin. Bro’s breathing is ragged as he calms back down to normalcy. Well as normal as Bro can get. Dave quirks an eyebrow up at the wide relaxed grin he wears.

“What? Can’t I just glow for a moment? Or are you really that starved for snuggles?”

Dave doesn’t answer, he just climbs back up into Bro’s lap, hissing as his bare red ass brushes against Bro’s still open jeans as he settles down across his thighs. Bro tips his face up with a gentle finger under his chin and kisses away the mess, tasting his bitter flavor on Dave’s chin and lips and in his mouth. Dave lets out a little sigh and relaxes against his older brother until Bro finally breaks the kiss.

"Next time I'm giving you the list of SAT terms to help me study for that stupid test…and you are using a ruler…and getting some damned glasses"

“I don’t need glasses,” Bro growls in argument.

“For the role, dumbass.”

“Oh. Fine,” Bro pouts.

“I’d say something else about you really actually needing them, but my ass is already sore enough.”

“Shuddup.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
